Never My Intention
by Starlit487
Summary: One Shot. Just a couple of moments between Sam and Jason, that makes Jason suspicious of just how much his dad really knows. 2017 Verse.


**Never my Intention**

Soon after the attack on Angel Grove, Jason was surprised by how quick the city had come together to rebuild all the damage that had been caused by Rita. Granted, it would still be a long while until things really got back to normal, but things were moving along as best they could. Jason guessed that most of the city would rather forget what they saw and return to their normal lives as soon as possible. For him, life could never be the same as it once was because now he had a much bigger purpose in life which was being a power ranger who protects the entire world from evil threats. It's still an odd concept for him to grasp, but he must admit that feeling of accomplishment that he got after saving the world was a much better one than he ever got on the football field. So, for now all he could do was train with his friend and be ready for the next attack.  
It wasn't soon after Rita's attack that Jason noticed a difference with his dad. His dad has been trying to make more small talk with Jason after weeks of either one of them barely saying 2 words to one another. Then he hung up the picture of Jason in his armor right next to his old football pictures and at first Jason thought nothing of it, just thinking it was a man who just barely escaped being killed during the attack trying to make sure relationships in the family weren't so estranged as they once were and showing gratitude to the mysterious being that saved his life. However, it wasn't until dinner one night that got him suspicious that his dad knew more than he was letting on.  
 **(Flashback-Scott Residence)**  
"Mom you got to take me to the store tomorrow, they're selling power rangers merchandise. I want to get the red ranger that saved dad's life" Pearl exclaimed all excited.  
Jason couldn't help but smile on the inside knowing that he was apparently his sister's favorite ranger and she had no clue that she lived with the red ranger.  
"We'll see Pearl" Beverley said completely uncomfortable with bringing up the topic of the day she almost lost her husband and unknowingly her son in that attack, though she wouldn't say it out loud she was indeed grateful to the mysterious red ranger for saving Sam.  
"Don't worry Pearl, I'll take you first thing in the morning when the shop opens" Sam said as he took a bite out of his dinner.  
"Really" Pearl exclaimed in excitement.  
"Don't you have work early" Beverly asked confused.  
"I'm sure the guys at the fishing boat will fine without me for an hour or 2" Sam reassured her.  
Jason looked at his dad a little confused, he knew his dad was just one of those people who liked to go into work early and stay late and let his mom deal with the brunt of taking care of his sister when she was off school. It seemed Rita's attack really changed him in a lot of ways.  
"If there's one thing I took away from being in that attack is that I need to really start focusing less on my work and more on spending time with my family. That red ranger gave me a second chance to make things right and to handle things differently than I have in the past" Sam exclaimed.  
It didn't go unnoticed to Jason that his dad looked at him as he said that last part. It caused Jason to wonder if his dad recognized his voice when he pulled him out of his burning truck  
 **End of Flashback**  
Then the one night when Jason snuck in the house from defeating roaming putties, he saw his dad sitting in his chair in the living room with a police scanner right next to him.  
 **(Flashback)**  
"Dad" Jason asked uncertain whether he was awake or not.  
"Oh, Jason it's just you, didn't realize I fell asleep out here" Sam said as he sat up.  
"What's with the police scanner" Jason asked motioning to the thing.  
"Just to keep up to date with all the crimes going on out there. Figured it would come in handy since the encounter. Apparently more of those rock creatures showed up, and the power rangers kicked their asses" Sam said trying to force a smile as he laughed a little.  
"Go go power rangers" Jason said with a little cheer as he put his fist in the air, causing both father and son to laugh a little.  
"I'm going back to bed, it's been a long day" Jason said seeing the opportunity to avoid any questions.  
Just as Jason turned around and started to head towards his room, his dad then asked a question that really got to him.  
"You do know that I love you right Jason?"  
Jason turned back around to see his dad standing just a few feet away from him.  
"Of course, I do dad, why are you asking me this" Jason asked confused as to why his dad would ask him such a thing.  
"I know with the way I've been acting the past few weeks, it probably seems like that I only cared about you was for your football abilities. You must understand that's not it at all Jason, yes, I was and still am disappointed about your stupid prank that cost you your football career. As a parent, I want you and your sister to have the best possible futures you guys can have, better opportunities than what your mother and I ever had" Sam exclaimed glancing between Jason and the floor clearly very nervous.  
Jason couldn't remember a time where his father was ever like this.  
"I do understand dad, and maybe I just needed to hear it from your own mouth. Even though football maybe out of my future now, it doesn't mean that I can't still make a better future for myself. I know that this may sound odd to you, but I'm glad where I am right now and the person that I am starting to become. Maybe the whole cow incident was a good thing for me" Jason said hoping that his father could understand.  
Sam nodded in agreement "Maybe it was, I can see how much your changing Jason. Please just remember it's never my intention to make you feel like that I love you any less than your sister and if you ever feel like that's the case just tell me. I want us to have some kind of understanding of each other, and I promise to try harder."  
"I-I do too" Jason said struggling to find the words, because Jason knew in this moment that his father knew his secret.  
"I know you can't tell me everything that's going on with you, but just know I'm supporting you 100% even if I don't necessarily agree with it. I Just want you to promise me that you and your group of friends will be careful out there and don't overdo it" Sam asked as he looked with Jason with a small smile, and with a few tears in his eyes.  
Jason couldn't find the right words to say to him, so instead both father and son embraced.  
"J-Jason your squishing me" Sam said feeling the pain from Jason's hug.  
"I'm sorry, you ok" Jason said forgetting about his own strength.  
"I guess this explains the bathroom sink, superman." Sam said still feeling the pain from Jason's strength.  
 **End of flashback**  
True to both of their words both father and son were trying to understand each other without either one of them saying out loud about the truth of Jason's ranger duties  
Technically didn't break one of Zordon's rules, neither one of us really said anything about being a ranger Jason thought with a small smile thinking that at least this his relationship with his father is one less thing to worry about.

 **Author's Note**

After seeing the power ranger's movie, I am convinced that Sam knows about Jason being the red ranger. This was an idea that just wouldn't leave my head.


End file.
